Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank configured to supply a liquid to a liquid consuming section of, for example, a liquid consuming apparatus such as an ink-jet printer, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a liquid consuming apparatus such as an ink-jet printer which is provided with a liquid storage chamber configured to store a liquid and a liquid consuming section configured to consume the liquid stored in the liquid storage chamber. For example, conventionally, there is known an ink-jet printer provided with an ink tank storing an ink, and a liquid discharging (jetting) head configured to discharge the ink supplied from the ink tank to the liquid discharging head via a liquid lead-out port. This conventionally known ink tank can be replenished with the ink from an inlet port provided on the ink tank. The inlet port can be opened/closed by attaching/detaching a cap with respect to the inlet port. By opening/closing the inlet port, it is possible to prevent any outflow of the ink stored in the ink tank from the inlet port. This cap seals the inlet port in a liquid-tight (fluid-tight) manner by making a tight contact with the inner surface of a cylindrical wall defining the inlet port, at the outer circumference surface of the cap.
Further, conventionally, there is known a container for continuously supplying an ink. This container for continuously supplying the ink is configured to supply an ink to a print head, an ink cartridge, etc. of an ink-jet printer, and the like. A cap capable of sealing an inlet port of the container for continuously supplying the ink has a handle portion having a cylindrical shape, and an umbrella portion provided on an end portion of the handle portion and having the outer diameter greater than that of the handle portion. In a state that the cap is installed in the inlet port, the handle portion is located inside the cylindrical wall of the inlet port, and a surface, in the umbrella portion, facing the handle portion makes tight contact with the inner wall of the tank, whereby the cap seals the inlet port in the liquid-tight manner.